Realization
by fangurl
Summary: *ChouIno* When two people come to a mutual realization. / minor ShikaTem - All characters belong to Kishimoto.


Realization

ChouIno / minor ShikaTem

Ino shook her head from her reverie of Team 10 from their genin days to what they are now, strong and able kunoichi & shinobis of the Leaf. She and Chouji were currently in the forest training, Shikamaru was sent on a solo mission by the Hokage to Suna to inform them of the defeat of two Akatsuki members. Chouji was at the end of the clearing sitting on a log and trying to catch his breathe after an intensive eight-hour training. Ino on the other hand had long stopped her training and begun to watch Chouji while his training was still going strong and this was when she began her walk down memory lane.

The first generation Ino-Shika-Chou was highly elated when they learned that their respective children would form the second generation of Ino-Shika-Chou Shikaku's son, Nara Shikamaru was a spitting image of his father minus the facial scar and they seemed to share a penchant for being whipped by their woman. Ok, Shikaku was whipped but Shikamaru was not far from following his footsteps, seeing as he has been spotted around Konoha with the sand kunoichi spitfire Subako no Temari. Both Nara men also enjoyed a good game of Shougi and Go.

Akamichi Chouza was a mountain of man and thus it was quite obvious where Akamichi Chouji got his size. The Akamichi men both sported long shaggy hair, an easygoing welcoming air around them and a very grounded sense of self. Although growing up Chouji had low self-esteem but his friendship with Shikamaru helped a lot, meanwhile only Ino had the privilege to call him fat while everybody in Konoha had to refer to him as 'big-boned'. Shikamaru just avoided mentioning the 'f' word.

Yamanaka Ino was Yamanaka Inoichi's princess. Blonde & blue-eyed, Inoichi was putty in her daughters' hands; thus it was also not surprising that she grew up as one of the popular kunoichi in their batch. She was loud & bossy but she had a heart of gold w/c was seen in weird ways. She kept pushing the buttons on her friend Sakura because she knew that Sakura would grow up to live-up to her name.

Sarutobi Asuma, the young Ino-Shika-Chou's sensei, found his group a problematic lot. He once described them as the loudmouth (Ino), the lazy (Shikamaru) and the glutton (Chouji). Still, Asuma was very proud of his team. Sure he had to resort to various methods to motivate his team, like bribing Chouji with eat-all-you-can Korean BBQ or provide enough challenge for Shikamaru in a game of Go & Shougi, still in the end it paid off. In his fight with the Akatsuki he got mortally wounded and Team 10 tried its hardest to save him, while he was dying he left his team with his final gift, words to live and remember him by. Shikamaru later on avenged his death on another Akatsuki member. There was no doubt that Shikamaru was Asuma's favorite student because they seemed to share a laid-back attitude.

"Ok", Ino admitted to herself that she was a flippant blonde and that at times she fitted the dumb blonde stereotype. She plays the femme fatale role to the hilt and she loved to act vulnerable to get her way. She made a sideways glance at Chouji and sighed wistfully. There was no chance in hell Chouji would give her the time of the day romantically that is, she had been too occupied with Sasuke and lately with Sai to notice how Chouji had grown to be a very fine specimen. Yea, he was on the heavy side but one could note that he was ripped. Defined muscles that she knew would feel so right if he would hug her and lately she had been wondering on how it would it be like if she would fall asleep on his chest with his arms around her waist holding her close to his body. She let out a long sigh, at the rate things were going, it would seem like it would be something out from a dream, he never seemed to notice her as anything beyond that of a friend. Still one can fantasize right?

Unbeknownst to Ino, Chouji had been stealing glances at Ino and her thoughtful expressions, trying to decipher what she was thinking from her visage. 'Probably thinking about Sai' Chouji thought. 'O well, better put on my well-polished friend act' he thought while ambling toward the blonde kunoichi.

"Ino, I don't know about you but I'm wiped out for the day. And I know I don't have the stamina to train the whole day and even well into the night training just like Neji and Tenten. So what do you say? Can we head back to the village, I really want some barbeque. Too bad Asuma-sensei can't treat us to BBQ anymore" Chouji said half-jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Ino stood up and walked towards Chouji "I've been beat a few hours ago Chou" she said and added in a sad tone "Yea, too bad Asuma-sensei can't treat us to BBQ" but then she quickly brightened up then added "It was always fun to see his expression when he realizes that he was broke after treating us to BBQ". And they both laughed at the shared memory.

"Tell you what Chou, I'll treat you to BBQ if you beat me to the BBQ store you love so much." Ino dared him teasingly over her shoulder then she went dashing off leaving him in her dust. Chouji just shook his head and picked up his pace, even if he wasn't built for speed he managed to catch up with her and was now neck to neck with her in their race. At the last minute Chouji held back and allowing Ino to win, he knew how much Ino hated to lose. Ino then pushed forward at the advantage she knew Chouji had given her.

She arrived at the BBQ stand ahead of Chouji as was expected and ordered food which she thought would be enough for the both of them. She was expecting Chouji to follow soon thereafter but Chouji was nowhere in sight. Just as she was about to head back to her seat, she heard Chouji's laughter followed by a soft feminine laugh. Ino stopped by the door and tried to get snatches of the conversation

"It was the first time I microwaved popcorn and I burnt it! I received a scolding that day and what was worse was that the smell of burnt popcorn is so hard to get rid of, thus every time kaa-san used the microwave she would just shake her head in disapproval of me" shared the female.

Chouji replied "Well, it was a fun day despite the burnt popcorn. Let's do it again sometime".

"Do what again? Burn popcorn?" she replied smartly.

"Oy, don't get smart with me" Chouji said chuckling. He then noticed Ino at the doorway and called her "Ino, meet Ayumi".

Ino turned around and came face to face with a pretty brunette whose face was framed with the soft waves of her shoulder length hair. "Ino as in the Yamanaka Ino? Wow you are as pretty as Chouza-san said. Guess, I should believe his description of your third teammate. I believe his description was, smart but very laid back. My apologies, i have the tendency to ramble. I'm Minuka Ayumi" she said while extending her hand to the blonde.

Ino who had regained from her slight shock shook Ayumi's hand and said "Laidback? I think you mean lazy Shikamaru who is currently gallivanting in Suna."

"Ino! Shikamaru is on a mission to Suna" Chouji corrected Ino but finally conceded and said "Ok, maybe he is enjoying himself on the side".

Ino turned her attention back to Ayumi and said "Ayumi you seem pretty close with the Akamichi's, how do you know Chouza-san?"

Ayumi replied "Well, I've known the Akamichi's since we transferred to Konoha five years ago. We were basically nomad traders before, moving from village to village selling our wares. But we decided to settle here due to its strategic location plus the people are great here. The Akamichi's were the first to welcome us into the village, later on we began to supply the Akamichi's their condiment needs ". She then looked at Chouji and said jokingly "Heaven knows how much the Akamichi's love their food right Chouji?" Chouji didn't reply but responded just by laughing heartily.

Ino once again felt like an outsider, just like the time Temari and Shikamaru exchanged verbal tussles while trying to save Gaara from the Shiitenshounin. Chouji sensed Ino's discomfort and bid Ayumi goodbye.

"Till next time Chouji-kun, Ino-san" Ayumi said and with a wave she went on her way. Once they were seated Ino asked Chouji "Chouji-kun? Seems you two are closer than she let on Chou, spill. Tell Yamanaka Ino everything" she said looking at him while absently dipping in soy sauce her piece of roasted meat.

Chouji was reluctant to verbalized their relationship and just blushed. This did not escape Ino's watchful eye. Finally she said, "Come on Chou, tell me. You know I hate being left out more than being given a freebie win".

Chouji looked at her and said "So you knew I let you win the race huh?". Ino nodded then she added "Which means of course I won't pay for dinner because I didn't win fairly".

Chouji replied "I wouldn't have it any other way Ino, I wouldn't have it any other way."Good" Ino said smugly then she added sheepishly "because I wouldn't be able to pay for dinner since I left my wallet at the store this morning when you picked me up".

Ino was about to pry more about Ayumi, but Chouji became forthcoming "Well you know that our parent have been friends for a long time right?" Ino nodded but it seemed that Chouji didn't notice since he was looking at his grilled meat. "When rumors between Shikamaru and Temari began circulating around it seems that it was also one of the topics our parents talked about. One night, Otousan, asked me if I have a significant someone, although I know that he was just joking it felt like he half-meant what he said. I just want my father to brag about me for a change, he never got to brag about me when we were kids because I was always last or was never picked on to become part of team games, Shikamaru was sought out as a team member or sometimes even a leader. Meanwhile you always had other girls looking up to you. The one time my father got the chance to brag about me was in the Sasuke retrieval mission and I almost died on that mission" he said while avoiding his companions eyes.

He then continued "So anyway, I'm currently assuming some of the clan tasks I have been trained to do; which includes dealing with suppliers. Ayumi on the other has taken on her family's responsibilities in Konoha as they are expanding their business outside the village. Ayumi and I just seem to get along easily so I thought I'd give it a shot, we went out on a date, you know just a movie and then we ended up eating burnt popcorn after the movie at her place." Chouji ended his story with a chuckle and then looked at Ino expecting ridicule but he only saw an unreadable expression on her face.

"Baka!" she thought inwardly. Ino was just starting to realize her feelings for Chouji and what made it worse was that she was fast losing her chance with him but she didn't know how to get him to notice her. She tried being a tease, she tried to act disinterested but one thing she didn't try was to be upfront with how she felt about him. "Chou, That's great! How can I help?" she replied beaming at him.

Chouji looked at her confused and relieved "I take it you're not mad?"

Ino shook her head. "Ok then, can you help fix me up? I have no idea what girls like" Chouji requested. Ino replied with a curt "sure" while shoving a piece of barbecued meat into her mouth.

That night Chouji witnessed a first, Ino consumed more barbecue than he did.

The next day, Shikamaru who was given the day-off after finishing his report to the Hokage passed by the Yamanaka's flower shop and decided to pop in and visit his friend, he found Ino's sorry excuse of pruned flowers have left some of the plants damaged.

"Troublesome. Ino are you trying to maim your products?"

"Oi Shika. Do you think this bouquet is good enough for Chouji's Ayumi?" handing Shikamaru a sorry excuse of flower arrangement.

Shikamaru grimaced at the flowers and said "I take it you have never told him anything about how you feel?".

Ino shook her head "I mean how can I turn the focus from him and turn it into something about me? Shikamaru I do that always, you have said that countless of times. I turn things around to focus it on me."

Ino let out a long sigh and said "I gave him my word that I'd help him so I'd keep my word. Asuma-sensei said I should look after you two. So at the risk of me losing Chouji I'd rather see him happy".

"Ino, Asuma-sensei did tell you to look after us but I'm pretty sure he'd want you to be happy too", and with that Shikamaru left the flower shop.

Ino showed-up at Chouji's bearing a better looking flower arrangement, Chouji looked shocked and asked confusedly asked Ino "What's this for?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten? I told you I'd help you with Ayumi, so what better time to start than today?"

"Oh." Chouji looked at the flowers somewhat dejectedly and thought '_Wow! I really have no chance with her don't I? She's so willing to help me get hitched. Damnit! I'm doomed to be like Hinata, to admire from afar? Oh wait, Naruto and Hinata are now dating. Geez, what do I do to make her like me?_'

He was in deep thought that he didn't notice that Ino had sat beside him with her hand on his shoulder and a concerned expression on his face "Chouji, don't you like the flowers?" "What?! The flowers? I like them Ino, thanks. You're a great friend".

"Yep, that's me a friend" Ino whispered to herself. Chouji however heard it and noticed the dejected tone and wondered about it, a flame of hope leaping in his chest.

Weeks past and missions were accomplished, the young Ino-Shika-Chou were once again in the BBQ booth celebrating the end of another successful mission. Various topics were dissected but it always seem to return to their personal lives.

"Kuso! Kankuro is sometimes a pain, he just loves to tease Temari and me, just like this weekend when I went to Suna for Temari's birthday. What surprised me most is that Gaara's change, he even made some glass figurines as birthday gifts."*

"Wow Shikamaru! That was a mouthful" Ino said teasingly.

The lazy genuis replied with a 'Hn'. Ino then turned to Chouji "What about you and Ayumi, Chou?"

The rotund member blushed "We're doing ok, I guess. We went out on another date".

Shikamaru glanced at Ino and saw her happy mask slip a bit.

Ino felt jealousy rear its ugly head, but she was not one of the top kunoichi for nothing thus she easily concealed how she truly felt, she then turned to Chouji and beamed "See, I told you you'll get a great girl with my tutelage" while squeezing both Chouji's cheeks. She then assumed an air of mock seriousness and said "You think I can retire from being a ninja and create and advice center for hapless males in the romance department?"

Shikamaru just muttered "Mendokuse"

"For our sake Ino don't quit being a kunoichi. Still, you can play adviser during your free time.", was Chouji's reply.

"Great! I knew you guys would not support me! Hmph."

"Quit it Ino. You're not getting out of the team that easy. Besides, you haven't told us any development in your quest for Sai" Shikamaru said to which he noticed that Chouji flinched upon mentioning the former Root members' name. The lazy genius thought 'Interesting.'

Chouji and Ino were once again training while Shikamaru was preparing for the Chuunin exams. Ino called out to Chouji to take a break for lunch. "So are we going for BBQ or to Ichiraku?" the Akamichi asked.

To which Ino responded quite sheepishly "Ano…I think we can stay here. I bought lunch". She then unveiled several bento boxes all the time avoiding his eyes.

"Wow Ino! This is quite a spread. Onigiri, California maki, tempura and you even have ramen!" he pointed out as Ino brought out a steaming thermos.

"Well? Dig in then."

Itkadimasu! They said in unison breaking their chopsticks. After the meal, Chouji had to ask, "Who prepared the food? It was really great! The ramen can even rival Ichiraku's.".

A hearty laugh came from Ino which seemed like lilting music notes to Chouji's ear. "That's because it was Ichiraku ramen Chouji."

"Oh". A comfortable silence settled between them, Ino turned to Chouji and asked , the scent of flowers reached his nose "Tell me what it was like you growing up Chouji."

Chouji looked at her squarely in the eye and took a deep breath and started retelling his childhood experience on how he was ostracized from playing ninja because of his weight, how he was always thought to be slow or stupid because of his size. He shared how he and Shikamaru became friends, he chuckled when he recounted the headaches that he, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba gave Iruka-sensei when they played truant in school.

In the course of his stories Chouji found Ino's head comfortably settled in his shoulder and his left hand stroking her ponytail. She had absentmindedly settled her head on his shoulder and laughed at his experiences but what stuck with her was how he was treated as a child by other mean kids, it broke her heart that she might have been one of those mean kids, plus she constantly rubbed his face on the weight issue when they became genin cell. She couldn't help it but let a few tears fall.

Chouji saw this and turned her head towards him with his thumb under her chin "Hey now. Let's have none of that. I mean look at me now, I'm a shinobi with a great best friend who would never let me down and another teammate who always looks after me health wise and relationship-wise" he said with a smile so wide that it made the side of his eyes crinkle.

Ino couldn't take it anymore, Chouji really had one of the biggest hearts in Konoha, she lunged at him and had him in a bear hug, her face now buried in his shoulders while she shook from the sobbing torrents that was coming from within her all the while repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Chouji circled her waist with one arm while the other arm was making soothing circles on her back while whispering assuring words. Needless to say practice for the day was cancelled.

A pattern was soon established after morning training they would have lunch courtesy of Ino, on days when Shikamaru was not caught up with the Chuunin exam preparations he would sometimes join his teammates he even managed to convince Temari to take a break and join them once in awhile.

"Oy Ino-pig." "What now billboard-brow?" Sakura was accompanying Ino as she tended the flower shop. "You look quite cozy in your double date yesterday" Ino managed to choke on the water she was drinking "Wha…wha…what double date?" "Oh, I saw you at the training grounds yesterday while I passed by. Shikamaru was with Temari while you were seated beside Chouji, or should I say leaning against Chouji?" Sakura could not help but laugh as her friend turned into a nice shade of pink.

During another fulfilling lunch Chouji decided to press the issue "Ino, you never told me who makes our lunch". "The answer to that question is not worth losing sleep Chouji". "You're going to tell me or else..."

"Or else what?", she asked.

"I'll stop eating them.", was his response.

"Right. Like that's going to happen."

"It will happen. I will make it my nindo"

Ino couldn't help it but she stood up and blurted out "Chouji, you baka! You're going to stop eating the food I slave over just because I'm not telling you who made them?" While she was still trying to scold herself inwardly 'Oh my gosh! Did I just say that aloud?', she began to recollect herself from her outburst. She found Chouji smiling at her, she then heard him say, "I knew it was you who prepared the food Ino. I just wanted to confirm it"

"You knew all along huh? How?"

"They smell like you. Flowery."

"My food smell like flowers? Do they taste like the flowery vegetation too" now she was confused.

"They don't taste like flowers and I don't know how to explain the smell. It's just that way ok? Now come here and sit down. You're hovering".

Ino complied and sat down beside him, after a few urging she had her head on his shoulder while his arm was once again encircled around her waste. Sleep then caught up to the fully-satiated yet tired shinobis. When they came to, the sun was beginning to set, Chouji found the soft light of the sunset favoring Ino's features he couldn't help but say 'Beautiful' in a low voice.

Ino stirred at the sound of his voice "Huh…what time is it?" She asked sleepily and bleary-eyed. '"Probably around 5p.m.". Ino just nodded her head on his shoulder to acknowledge his answer. As they watched the sunset while not moving from their position, Ino began to tell Chouji how worried she was when he came half-dead from the Sasuke retrieval mission, how she got scared when they faced the Akatsuki, how sad she felt when they lost Asuma. "Chouji, I was so scared I'd lose Shikamaru and you" she said whispering and hugging him tighter to her. Chouji hugged her back and said "Thank you for caring".

On their way home after watching the sunset Chouji asked Ino teasingly "So will you still bring lunch?" to which Ino replied good-heartedly "Sure, if you can stand the flowery taste".

They were once again back to the training grounds after a day of rest from their mission wherein they pretended to be young married couple in one of the minor villages in Fire Country. It was an information gathering mission, they had to investigate If the rumors were true that Sasuke was once again active in recruiting members to join his team after his defeat of Orochimaru. As Chouji picked her up from her family's flower shop they automatically interlaced their fingers while walking to the training grounds. Ino savored the warmth of his hands holding her hand in his. It just felt so right. Ino blushed and though 'I suppose Chouji hasn't noticed that he's holding my hands. Guess he really got used to it'. And oh! Could she get used to it too. She remembered how the old couple who owned the inn they were staying fawning over them. While Ino helped the old lady with the flower arrangement for the lobby, the owner talked to her as she caught Ino glancing at Chouji across the room who was talking to the lady's husband. "He loves you dearly you know. I see it in his looks, it carries the same love that you have when you look at him." Ino was taken aback. 'Was I that transparent? Did he notice Oh ye gods! She couldn't afford to have him notice her look of longing. He was practically taken by Ayumi'

"Care to share your thoughts?" "Huh?" Ino was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were now in the training grounds. "Uhm…it was nothing really." "You sure?" Ino couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him but she had to know something first. "How are you and Ayumi?" "Me and Ayumi? We just went out on two dates. But I guess we will leave it at that." Her curiosity was piqued, she had to pry. "Why?" Chouji who now found a comfortable spot on a fallen log beckoned to Ino to take the spot besides him, when she sat down Chouji proceeded to interlace his fingers with hers, but Ino resisted. "Ino, you ask why? I guess I'm not very obvious huh? It wouldn't work between us. I just don't like her that way. Yeah, she's a great friend but no more than that ." When Ino heard this she felt her heart soar to heights she never knew existed, but what she heard next made her world crash." You see I like a certain somebody already, long before I met Ayumi."

Ino was more than devastated, here she was thinking she had a chance with Chouji, but it turned out that he already had somebody in his heart. When was she going to have a break? Chouji saw the crushed look on Ino's face and it made him smile 'So Shikamaru was right. She does feel something for me.' Chouji had never felt more happier in his life. Ino didn't notice that Chouji had taken her hand in his "You see Ino-chan." Ino did not bother to look at him, her mind was still focused on the thought that she lost her chance with Chouji that she missed the suffix he added to her name "I've liked her since we were genins. She was and iis loud and bossy but she has a caring heart. She visited me at the hospital after I almost died in bringing back her crush. She may be superficial with her seeming obsession for dieting but you know what? I think she just cares for her health and the health of those close to her. You know what she looks like?"

Ino still couldn't comprehend the things he was saying. Why was he saying all these things to hurt her, she wanted to get up and run but she was rooted to her spot plus it didn't help that he was holding her hands tightly in his. Chouji on the other just seemed unfazed and continue with his monologue "She is a leggy blonde with blue eyes and a disarming smile. She has a way with flowers but she knows her way in the kitchen too."

That was it! Ino couldn't take it anymore. How could he be so insensitive. Ino jerked up not caring if his hand felt so right holding her but she just snapped as she steeled herself to tell him off, Chouji surprised her by saying, "The girl I've liked, no, scratch that, the girl I've loved is you, Yamanaka Ino". Chouji stood up towering over her by a few inches his one hand never letting go of their interlaced fingers but his other hand was now cradling her face, a soft expression on his face. Ino's mind was a jumble, but the fog was slowly clearing up. "Demo? Did you really mean that Chouji? Be honest please, I don't think I can take this emotional roller coaster already." Chouji placed his forehead on hers and whispered on her lips. "I am be being honest. I love you Yamanaka Ino. I'm in love with you."

Ino cradled his handsome, gentle face in her hands to look into the depths of his eyes. Initiating the kiss, she felt that everything was right in her world again. "Do you have any idea how long I wished for this? You keeping me safe in the arms? The mission we just concluded made me realize that I wanted to have a relationship that's beyond friendship so badly ." Chouji chuckled "We both really suck at this huh? If we have both said something earlier we would've have saved us both from a lot of grief". Ino agreed by placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Naturally, training was forgotten that morning as they basked in their new love found.

"Ino, I know you slaved over the lunch you brought with you, but would it be ok if we had lunch at the village? I'd like to show off the most beautiful girl. It'll be like our first official date" Chouji requested as he pulled her up from their sitting position.

"Our first official date huh? Or are you just making up an excuse not to eat my flowery food?", Ino said seriously but she just couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips.

Ino let out a yelp, surprised at Chouji's response. He had grabbed her behind her legs and carried her bridal style towards Konoha market while smiling and telling her "They don't taste flowery Ino ".

Ino placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, she sighed and said "I could get used to this".

Chouji placed a feathery light-kiss on her forehead and said "You better. Because I'll be make sure that you do".

~fin~

*Check my ShikaTem fic entitled "Birthday Trouble"

Posted this pic in a Naruto forum before, just forgot which one. Edited the story a bit, in terms of grammar and plot. Hope you enjoy this 2nd story.


End file.
